Genzo Takema
Genzo Takema is a powerful shinobi from Sunagakure. As of now he resides within Konohoagakure and teaches at the ninja academy there. Background Genzo was always pushed by his parents, who were exceptional shinobi themselves. To Genzo nothing was ever good enough to please them, and he began engaging in heated arguments with his parents. This continued to such an extent that one day, aged only 9, he ran away from the Hidden Sand village As a child Genzo stood out from an early age as being exceptional. At the age of 9 he was able to perform several chunin level Wind release techniques and had already discovered that he had an aptitude for Lightning release. At 14 he was made a Jonin and, one year later, a member of the ANBU. However, on one fateful mission, Genzo and his group were ambushed by a group of Konhoa shinobi. They mercilessly killed everybody in the group, excluding Genzo who was severely injured by Danzo Shimura. After this encounter Genzo was shaken and developed an unsurpassed hatred for the Hidden Leaf village. He became completely obsessed with killing Danzo and became consumed with rage. However, after hearing that Danzo had been killed by Sasuke Uchiha, Genzo's personality reverted back to his old self and he developed a sense of respect towards the Hidden Leaf, and especially towards the Uchiha clan. His thanks for the Uchiha clan was shown through many visits, where he would ask the Uchiha clan whether they wanted his assistance with anything. Although the Uchiha clan was not a clan to ask for the assistance of others, they did say that, as he possessed the two most common nature transformations to the Uchiha clan, Fire and Lightning, if he wished he could help instruct some of the younger clan members. He did, and eventually started to teach at the ninja academy in Konoha as a full time instructor. Personality As a child Genzo was very kind and respectful. He was also sensitive, he could read people's emotions. In battle he was cool, calm and decisive and would try to defeat the opponent whilst causing as little pain as possible to his enemy. After witnessing his entire team be slaughtered by Danzo, Genzo lost most of these qualities but interestingly still tried to cause as little pain as possible. He became loud, extravert, and overconfident, almost to the point of arrogance. He does have his confidence shaken in a few battles, but always bounces back with the resolution to become stronger. Appearance Genzo is a young man of taller than average height. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He has often been described as handsome by girls his age but this has been noted by other characters. He wears the standard village uniform of the flak jacket but he doesn't wear the headdress as he says that his hair does the job just as well. When he's not on missions, he wears a black T-shirt with black trousers. He also wears a leather bracelet on his right arm with also acts as a seal for shuriken and other ninja tools. Because of this he wears no shuriken or kunai holsters. Abilities Genzo has been praised from a young age about his abilities and rightfully so. He is skilled in nearly all areas of combat. Taijutsu Despite not putting any special effort into hand to hand combat in particular, he has all the nessecery qualities that marks a competent user of taijutsu. He has often shown strength and agility, capable of dodging a barrage of kunai. He has shown immense reaction speed and seems to have precise accuracy, easily able to strike an enemy fromm 500 meters with a kunai. Kenjutsu As a member of the ANBU he was trained from 14 in the art of using a sword. Although disliking using a sword (due to its lethal intent) he has shown to be skilled when using a sword, even able to hold his own against Zabuza Momochi for some time. Ninjutsu This is Genzo's main area of combat and as a result the area in which he is most skilled. His first nature transformation was Wind Release. He has shown to be very proficient in this nature, able to create blades of wind to assault his enemies with. He is also capable of producing strong gusts of wind which can produce blunt damage on the enemy. His second transformation was Fire Release and he was shown to be skilled in this too. However while learning Fire Release it was revealed that Genzo had an overwhelming fear of fire. The first time he attempted to use it he suffered third degree burns all over his body. Although he achieved the Fire Release through hard work, he still dislikes using it, preferring the Scorch Release which he says is more "contained". He is of combining Wind Release and Fire Release and using the Scorch Release. He was taught this advanced nature by Pakura. His third elemental nature was Lightning Release and although this was his weakest he is still able to carry out powerful techniques with this nature. Scorch Release Genzo was taught the Scorch Release chakra nature transformation by Pakura, within 6 months of becoming a jonin. Despite Pakura being skeptical, she eventually gave in with a pessimistic attitude, only to discover that he had a great aptitude for the nature. With her confidence bolstered, she poured all the time she could into training him. By the time she died, he had reached a level that exceeded that of Pakura. Chakra Control At first this was an area in which Genzo was severely lacking. He had been blessed with a plentiful supply of chakra and wasn't really bothered about how much chkra a technique used so long as he could perform it. However all this changed when he fought a friendly sparring match with Sasuke Uchiha. Despite his best efforts his match ended with his chakra expended and him in a humiliating genjutsu. After this he began to pay more attention to genjutsu and chakra control. He is now able to dispel most genjutsu and use several very chakra consuming techniques in a row without feeling very fatigued. Summoning At an unknown point in time, Genzo gained the ability to summon a desert creature, much like Shukaku, albeit much smaller. He is able to use his summon to use Earth Release for him, creating protective walls of earth. The skill he uses most often however, is using his summon to burrow underground, setting pitfall traps and sinkholes to trap his enemies. Unusually, he has shown a unique form of jutsu he is able to perform with his summon. Utilizing the sand that it uses, he then uses his Scorch Release on it. This turns the sand into a type of glass that is incredibly strong but also sharp. He is then able to create deadly barricades out of this glass that skewer enemies that attempt to cross it.